The present invention relates to systems and methods for fitting a golfer with one or more golf clubs, and more particularly to a system and method that entails measuring one or more swing characteristics of a golfer and utilizing those swing characteristics to select one or more golf clubs with a natural frequency that is determined to be an optimum frequency for the golfer.
For many years now, there have been attempts at fitting a golfer with a golf club or set of golf clubs with the idea that golf clubs of a certain characteristic are more suitable for a particular golfer than others. A number of factors have been considered in fitting a golfer with golf clubs. One factor that has been used and considered in this process is the stiffness of the golf club. It has been recognized that the stiffness of a golf club should vary depending upon a number of factors peculiar to the golfer. For example, it is widely accepted that a more flexible shaft is appropriate for a golfer that generates a relatively low club velocity. By the same token, it is appreciated that a stiffer club would under ordinary conditions be more appropriate for a person that generates a relatively high club velocity.
Even with those guidelines, it has still been difficult for retailers, pro shops, and professionals in the golf industry to appropriately fit golfers with golf clubs. One of the problems has been the lack of any standardization in the industry that scientifically and with precision provides guidance in fitting a golfer with a particular set of golf clubs.
While the stiffness or the flexibility of a golf club is important in the fitting process, the lack of a stiffness or flexibility standardization has hampered professionals from being very effective in fitting golf clubs with precision. For example, in the golf industry the stiffness of the shaft is generally seen as following within one of five categories: extra stiff, stiff, regular, seniors, and ladies. However, these categories do not align or correlate between different manufacturers. That is, a stiff club produced by one manufacturer may be equivalent to a regular club produced by a second manufacturer. Therefore, by simply determining that a xe2x80x9cstiffxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cregularxe2x80x9d club would be appropriate for a golfer can be rather meaningless.
It is known to utilize scientific principles in the actual manufacturing of golf clubs. In particular, it is known to provide the shafts of golf clubs with various degrees of stiffness based on a range of swing characteristics or conditions. For example, see the disclosures found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,122,593; 4,070,022; and 4,736,093.
While there have been attempts at devising systems and processes for fitting a golfer with golf clubs, the past approaches have been imprecise, difficult to effectively use, and in the end, have failed to properly match golfers with golf clubs based on sound rational and scientific principles. Thus, there is and continues to be a need for such a system and process.
The present invention entails a system and method for fitting a golfer with one or more golf clubs that is based on sound and rational principles. Accordingly, the present invention entails measuring one or more swing characteristics of a golfer and utilizing that measured swing characteristic to arrive at a swing coefficient for the golfer. In one embodiment of the present invention, the swing characteristics measured and analyzed include club velocity and/or club head load which happens to be the load placed on the golf club head at the conclusion of the back swing and just prior to the golfer moving downwardly through his or her swing. The swing coefficients are correlated to a range of golf club natural frequencies and club lengths and weights. Given that a golfer is seeking a club of a particular length, for example an 8-iron or a 9-iron, then by looking at the correlation between swing coefficient and natural frequencies, one can select a golf club with natural frequencies that are deemed appropriate or suitable for the golfer.
Once the natural frequencies have been determined for a particular golf club, then premanufactured clubs can be tested for natural frequencies to determine a specific club that is appropriate for the golfer. In addition, golf clubs can be custom manufactured or retrofitted to yield the ideal or targeted natural frequencies. In any event, the golfer is fitted with one or more golf clubs that yield or possess natural frequencies that correlates to the swing coefficient of a particular golfer for any given club.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system or method for fitting a golfer with golf clubs that are based on objective standards.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for fitting a golfer with golf clubs wherein the method or process is based on scientific criteria that identifies golf clubs that are appropriately suited for a specific golfer and which at least approximates an optimum club or set of clubs for the golfer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent and obvious from a study of the following description and the accompanying drawings which are merely illustrative of such invention.